Daughter from another Dimension
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Leela has lost her friends and her husband after the ship has crashed on a planet but when she meets Alice and Anny: are they from another dimension or the same world as they? And is Alice her daughter? I stink at summaries.


Hello to all of you like you see this is my second fanfiction of "Futurama"; the first one was _That day will come_: quite a very short story and this one is a very long one; I've done another one but I took it down because there was more lyrics than a real story and I've got flamed by it so I took it down it was named _Stairway to Heaven_. Hope you love this: take care. Have a nice reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters except for Liana, Miso, Emilia, Luc and Pandora; Alice Fry belongs to **MissFuturama** on Deviantart and Anny Rodriguez belongs to **LeenaKill** from Deviantart; while the rest of the characters belongs to Matt Groening; Futurama.

* * *

"Where are you sweetie?" called out the one-eyed woman as she walked around the living room as she soon sated on the couch scratching her longest pet that she had, she looked all around her as she was trying to call out to her daughter but failed.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked the one-eyed girl, apparently her husband has said "She looks exactly like my mother with that hairstyle but she has your beautiful eye, honey." She never saw her parents-in-law since they have died a very long time ago. The one-eyed woman was stroking her daughter's hair as she said "Nothing I just wanted to see where you were." Then arms sneakily wrapped around her waist as she gasped in surprise and turned to the love of her life as she said "Fry what you think your doing- wait I thought _you_ wanted to work today." And Fry chuckled as he nodded and kissed her on the lips "You know that I'm only starting in one hour, Leela." And Leela has slapped her forehead as she blushed as she said "I guess I forgot." And the little girl was smiling, she was happy that her parents loved each other and not like her friend Claire's parents, arguing and fighting all over night and day.

"Pan, can you get your brother he's going to be late for school." This was Leela's sweet answer as Pan nodded softly and dashed out of the living room as she went knocking on her brother's door and smiled as she did so and it revealed her brother all dressed and smiled at her, he picked her up with delicate and did a kiss on the cheek and said, "How's my little Pandora doing?"

"Luc I've told you many times to stop calling me 'Pandora' it's 'Pan' but its okay I forgive you." Pan has said as she laughed and there was Leela's callings again asking Luc to hurry up and he answered back to his mother that he's coming and he started to do a piggy back to his sister until they were in the living room and Fry and Leela were both glaring at him and Luc has gulped as he quickly went to brush his teeth and went to pick out something to eat and left as Leela sighted and turned to Fry who did that coyly smile "Fry we can bring Pan with us to work."

"Yeah we've done that before and besides we really should stop missing work just to take care of our little Pandora." Fry said as he kissed his wife on the lips and then a little idea has popped up into his mind, "You know honey your parents can babysit her." And that made Leela smiled as she nodded in agreement and have quickly told her parents to arrive at their house as fast as possible. Twenty minutes have passed and her parents have arrived and the parents have said goodbye to her as little she knew this was going to be the last time that she will see her father alive…

"You've got a mission into a very distant planet but the name- I quite don't remember it or saw the name." Hermes was trying to find the name on a computer but no name that has matched this planet. Fry walked to his best friend Bender Rodriguez as he had an arm around Amy as she sniffled a little and how she said she'll miss her children very much.

"Okay people it's time to go I guess." Leela walked towards the ship and everyone marched to go inside and as she went in the front something has occurred her, she suddenly remembered Amy saying "I'll miss my children very much." And that's when she realized that it will take days to return home and she quickly went out of the ship of Planet Express and shouted to Hermes to call her parents at her and Fry's house to tell her parents that it will be a long mission and they won't probably be back home for two weeks or so and have returned back in the ship.

Tears have scrolled down Leela's cheeks if they will successfully do this mission or failed or even be killed as Fry wrapped his arms around and kissed her forehead as he said softly, "Sweetie you know we will get out alive you know that." And Leela just buried into his chest to cry.

"We should go in our statements- I mean positions," Fry said kissing her lips with passion as Leela went in the driver's seat and everyone else was settled.

Bender and Amy were asleep; they were snuggling in each other's arms as they probably dreamed about their daughter Emilia and their oldest children Miso and Liana – well actually it's Amy and _Kif_'s children not Bender's but the older boy and girl thinks of Bender as if he was their _biological_ dad, after all he did come to their mother and their life a month after their father was killed in the third war of space while Zapp Brannigan left him to deal with this ship that him and Kif was in but he has told everyone in New New York that he tried to save the poor fellow but failed with misery.

Leela and Fry were cuddling each other and she have yet again slipped out another in the corner of her large eye: she have guessed she wasn't being the "captain" mode at this very instant but she knew she already misses her children- her and _Fry_'s children, she took a glance at the robotic mirror that was placed in front of her as the robot spoke "My Leela, you worry that you'll children is not… alright?", he had an Scottish accent and she simply nodded as Fry squeezed her hand and told her everything will be alright but she just denied this as she turned to the robot mirror and asked him to see their children the mirror has obeyed as it showed Munda reading Pandora a book: a transparency bubble has showed and started to play the scene as Munda was reading it. Then it showed Luc watching television with Morris as they laughed together and then the mirror has returned to it's normal self and the middle-aged parents were in relief that they were okay and Fry turned to her as he smirked, "You see honey, our kids are alright."

"Your right Fry I should not worry about this at all." Leela was smiling as she kissed him on the forehead and rested her head against the pillow as she leaned against him. "But you know that we won't see them in weeks and- oh I don't want to think about this."

Fry hissed. "Leela… I'm warning you, stop thinking about our children right now, they're alright so stop worrying- I mean I am a little concern too but I'm pretty sure that your parents will take great care of them."

Leela sighted as she suddenly felt sleepy and then not only two hours has passed and the alarm went off as if the ship was in danger and she turned to see her husband was already up and went out quickly as he and Bender went to see what was happening and saw a large tentacle attacking the ship but unfortunately it only made a few cracks but that angered Bender as he shouted, "I'm heading out: you coming Fry?"

Fry gulped. He knew that will be suicide but Bender was already out as he called out "No lady meat bags will go out that's for sure." And Fry sighted as he quickly got a suit and got himself an oxygen gear and went to help his robot friend and with that both Leela and Amy cried in each other's arms desperately to hear the voice from their sweethearts again and they've heard the door opened and Fry was dumbfounded, "I forgot to get a weapon, I am heading right out afterwards."

"Fry… no, please don't you'll get killed." Leela has said after that Fry was at the edge of the door and he has hugged her tightly as he said, "Don't worry honey, I won't die it's a promise." And then he has left to kick some monster's butt and both women have once again sobbed uncontrollably in each other arms but quickly decided to get dress as fast they could because they were really worried about their husbands and wouldn't want to miss their lovers' heroism actions.

* * *

Back on earth as Professor Farnsworth has awaken from his three days slumber he walked in his laboratory as to think of how not to send the crew into this dangerous mission but without noticing what has happened Hermes has already send them but as soon as Zoidberg told him the news the professor just felt guilt wash over him. He never though that they would _actually _do this dangerous mission but atlas it was too late to do stop them, then an idea has popped out of his mind but he denied it he was too old now to go in the time machine that him, Fry and Bender has already went in.

"Professor, I didn't mean to give them a mission but it was a mission that was already placed on the table." Hermes was apologizing but the Professor Farnsworth has already accepted the apology as he weakly placed a hand on the bureaucrat's shoulder as he whispered as he afterwards coughed, "No Hermes it was my fault I shouldn't have placed that… mission to them."

Professor Farnsworth was pacing back and forth worriedly as Cubert and Dwight came in as they saw their fathers with concern written on their father as Cubert stepped in. "Father, what's wrong?"

"What do you think what's wrong my son. Fry, Bender and Leela went to that _dangerous_ mission…" started off the professor but then someone did a fake cough as Hermes then cleared his throat, "Well- there's Amy that went with them too."

Then Professor Farnsworth just collapsed on a red comfy chair as he just groaned at what was going to happen to the two couples, he wasn't even sure if they were still alive. The two mans were helpless they couldn't help their fathers' worries as they should just wait what is going to happen.

* * *

Somewhat Amy and Leela has looked out and saw all sorts of metal pieces going everywhere in the galaxy as Amy has screamed in horror and goo splattered on the front of the ship and scared to death the mutant woman went to see if her husband was alive and as she stupidly walked towards the door without any suits on Fry has appeared and shut the door quietly behind him and collapsed on the ground as he weakly crawled towards her and whispered, "There honey, we've managed to kill him just speed faster- the maximum that the ship can go fast- I meant…"

"Fry I know what you meant and I'll do it." A tear slipped down her single eye. "Just please don't die on me, okay?"

"I'll try darling… I'll try." Fry had also tears in his eyes and smiled weakly. "Bender is no more; he did a great job getting this awful monster killed."

Leela was already on the driver's seat as she went fast as the speed of light as she sobbed while Fry's head now rested against her laps, it feels like it has been hours since Bender's death but now they were at the final destination where at least there wasn't any more danger until the spaceship went crazy and went straight for the planet- the unknown planet and then Fry whispered to her, "I love you and will always love you, tell also the children that I loved them and that I'll miss…"

"Fry, we won't die- I want you to live with me… until elder years." Leela has cried as she saw Amy sliding next to Fry's feet and bumped her head on the hard floor and went unconscious and then everything went pitched black.

She has awoken a few hours later just to be alone she looked and saw that the spaceship was wrecked and saw Fry and Amy's dead bodies lying in the mud and she knelt down and cried, she knew something would go bad as much as she hated it.

"I'm sorry about what happened to father and Amy, mom." That voice wasn't a voice that Leela has already heard before as she turned slowly to a beautiful purple haired girl, she seemed so familiar with those bangs- those bangs that looked exactly like Fry's but she had a ponytail like her mother used to have when she was younger but the middle-aged woman now wore the clothes and had the hairstyle when she was on that _fake _one eyed guy's planet… what was his name? Oh yes Alcazar but she realized how good she looked like that so she decided put them back on after all those years. The young girl looked at the wrecked ship as tears glistened in her eyes, she looked so sensitive- well this what Leela has thought when she saw this poor girl's visage- the mutant mother dashed just to see her husband's body an inch away from the wrecked ship and with tears she has caressed his dead body as if he was still alive, he had his eyes half open as she closed the rest of them, she started to walk away from his body as she said one more time, "I love you Fry and will always love you, there's no way I'll re-marry." Then she went to the girl who was dressed in a cadet outfit as suddenly another girl has appeared, the girl looked so much like Amy, the black (long) hair and the form of her eyes… except her the eyes were like in a frame- like Bender's were and had sort of a "robotic" pink dress.

"Hi my name's Alice and here's my friend Anny." Gestured Alice to Anny who smiled back and nodded and then turned to look her mother's dead body as she had the urge to cry, yes she did have her "mother" in their world… her and Alice's world but still she found this quite sad and she couldn't take off her eyes from her mother's dead body.

Amy Wong that lay dead on top of a broken chair, she had that beautiful long hair that was now covered in dry blood and her tight jeans were halfway torn with bloody legs- actually she was all covered in blood and her pink t-shirt was all gone but she was laying on the stomach so they couldn't see her breasts. The girls sighted as they returned to Leela who backed away from them in shock as she sputtered, "You can't be my daughter- I only have two kids."

Alice sighted in remorse, "I'm your daughter- but in another dimension- another sort of world."

Leela took it by surprise as she remained silence and stared at the girls blankly, it felt like she was hit by thunder. Alice simply nodded as she said that she had a ship so they can return Leela to her _earth_ and not theirs and as she deeply though of what the girl was telling her: that her _daughter_ from another dimension has told her that she was the space police of earth and that Anny was just going with her in this small adventure. It was perfectly fine there was no attack while returning to earth and Leela was very glad with this- she soon fell asleep when the earth has appeared in front of them.

"Mom, wake up. We have arrived at Planet Express, you can get Dr. Zoidberg check on you." The response was clear she was also covered in blood, as a cut was on her left hip she has felt the pain as she winced as both Anny and Alice helped her out.

"My goodness Leela I though… where's Fry and Bender- and Amy?" asked Hermes when they have entered and looked weirdly at the two other girls as they simply smiled and introduced themselves. Hermes and the professor had their jaws wide open as Leela had tears in her eye.

"Fry, Bender and Amy were killed, they have died in a tragic way that wasn't supposed to happen at all." This has made both of them shut their mouths as they looked down on the floor feeling guilty then she has left to go see Dr. Zoidberg and her vision started to get blurry as she saw an image of her husband's sweet smile: warmth and… kind, he had orangey stubbles that has grown on his visage as a peach colored streak was shown on one side of his hair and wore a very nice suit- but now the image has faded and she was now sated on the table as Dr. Zoidberg has appeared and started to examine her…

* * *

"When is mommy and daddy are coming back, Luc?" asked Pandora as she had watery eyes as Luc comforted his little sister as he rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Don't worry Pan I'm sure they'll return in no time."

"The time is right now." They turned around to see their mother limping against a wooden stick and weakly sated on the couch while Nibbler jumped on her laps and she started to scratch his back, absent-minded. Luc and Pandora sated on each side of their mother and then Leela turned to her children as she took a deep breath "I'm sorry to have you hear this children but your father was…"- Leela had felt her throat tighten as tears rolled down her eye-"_killed_ in the mission: so is your uncle Bender and aunt Amy, there's nothing else to say."

The children were speechless as they remained silent for a moment then burst down into tears as Morris and Munda stared at them with sorrow, feeling sorry for their daughter for losing the love of her life- they gave her all her sympathies to her and the children as Alice quietly crept in the living room and saw that terrible scene: people crying. She wanted to look away but couldn't she just stared at them with those tears as someone has tapped her shoulder and turned to see her maternal grand-father glaring at her with his eye.

"Who are you, stranger?" his voice sounded gruff but it was because he was upset that he has lost his son-in-law, Leela has gotten up as she shook her head.

"Dad don't start an argument! She's my daughter from another dimension- well according to what she has said." Leela has said while she was calm and twirled a piece of hair with her finger as she nervously looked around but not at her parents and her children, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That's the truth I _am_ your daughter- but like I've said before 'from another dimension'…" trailed off Alice as Luc got up and smiled wickedly as he shook her hand.

"Well that's a surprise- always dreamed of having an older sister. You surely look bad-ass with that outfit." He began to flirt with her as Leela snapped back at him as she hissed, "Luc J. Fry- even though she's not your sister from this world you should respect her as a 'sibling' rather than go flirting with her- and watch your language Pan is in the very same room, you know?"

"Yes mom I- wait a minute I'm thinking about something you did lost a baby three months before you became pregnant with me?"

That has stabbed Leela in the heart just to hear about this. Her parents were staring at her with the 'What-is-the-meaning-of-this-?' look and she started to explain: "Well like Luc said it was three months before I became pregnant with him, I have never told anyone that I was pregnant… not even with Fry, I didn't tell him because I was too afraid of what would be his reaction."

"Why not telling us, sweetie?" asked Munda as she glared at her daughter who was looking hurt for her daughter not telling her and her husband that she was pregnant.

"Mom try to understand that I wanted to tell you guys but- I've never really had the guts to tell anyone." Leela was such in pain for not saying this to anyone else- except Luc who she told him when he was ten years-old. She paced back and forth as she sighted and continued, "You see this was back in January 3013 where there was snow and all…"

* * *

_Leela was walking in the deep snow as she sighted and thought what she would do with her sweet honey and looked around to see where she was at and muttered, "That's right we had a snow storm not a long time ago. So the roads are all blocked even though there's some that are still driving…"_

_Arms were wrapped around her waist as she turned to see Fry smiling back at her with an annoyed Bender in the background as he yawned and Fry gave him a cold stare and returned to face her, "So Leela how did you like- that I came to your apartment last night?"_

"_Oh it was good," said Leela as she kissed Fry on the lips, "thank you for coming."_

_That has caught Bender's attention as he turned to the couple as he whistled, he knew why Fry came to Leela's apartment and it was because just that he could make love to her "So Fry how was your "night" love, last night?" and then both Leela and Fry blushed as he snapped at him, "Bender… don't you say anything else…"_

"_Sure friend, whatever you say." Then he went in the building as he has left the couple alone in the snow and Fry cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "I think we should go in before the others gets suspicious."_

_She has let out a chuckle as they entered the building but instead of going to the conference room she went directly into the bathroom as she heaved suddenly and worriedly Fry went in the bathroom by patting her back and told her that he'll tell the others that she is sick and cannot keep up and she just nodded. It felt like hours that her sweetheart has left the bathroom to tell the others and weakly she got up and wiped her mouth as her lipstick has smeared and cleaned up as she cursed under her breath, she flushed the toilet and went to the conference room as the others gasped at her appearance: she was pale and had a dark ring around her eye, she also felt tired such a sudden as she excused herself and left the building right away as she just let tears rolled down her cheeks and went back to her apartment as she just got undressed and prepared to go to bed until she dashed in the bathroom to vomit once more and collapsed unconscious on the ground._

_Hours later she has awoken and she looked around as she realized she was in her bed, it felt like she was transported by someone else but who… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone crying in the living room as she gasped and walked limply in the living room and saw Fry crying his heart out as he had his hands on his face as Leela just awed sadly and sated right next to him as she hugged him as she whispered, "I'm sorry to worry you, honey."_

_Fry stared at her with those very sad eyes and hugged her tightly against his chest as he sobbed a little more as he rubbed her back, "Don't ever do this to me again Leela you heard me?"_

"_Don't worry Fry I won't do it again… I'll try my very best."_

"_You think you'll go to the doctor- hope this will be a 'yes' because I just can't stand you sick!"_

"_Yeah I guess so- I'll promise you that I'll go see the doctor, alright"- she said as she paused with a tear slipping away from her eye- "you know that- it can't be something that serious- I hope so…"_

_Fry leaned wrapped an arm around her while the other under her legs and started to carry back into her room as they have both fallen asleep. The next morning as she has awoken she smelled something delicious: eggs and bacon. As she walked to the kitchen she saw Fry preparing some good breakfast. She has wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his neck as he served her right away. This was something that she hasn't expected: Fry cooking just for her. Then there was a question has occurred her, how on the hell did he know how to cook?_

"_Fry, I didn't know you could cook." Then she started to gobble as Fry started to eat too and finished his breakfast by letting out a loud burp by making Leela giving him a murderous look and then he said "Excuse me" and went to get his red jacket and head out but before he left he kissed her cheek, "Take great care of yourself sweetheart, see you soon." And with that he left leaving Leela absent-minded, she'll go see the doctor right away and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair._

_When she has arrived at the hospital she was welcomed by the blond-haired doctor as she smiled sweetly at her and took her to her office, "What can I do for you Leela?"_

"_Well such as why I have nauseous like just before I arrived I have vomited and then yesterday morning I have vomited and-"she was out of breath as she couldn't keep up but she yet continued- "I even fell unconscious when I was at home, my boyfriend found me there and placed me back in my bed, does this mean something?"_

"_Well yes actually… congratulations Ms. Tarunga you are officially pregnant." Said the doctor as she folded her hands together and smiled as Leela's mouth dropped open and with that she stood up and shook the doctor's hand._

"_Thank you doctor…" Leela didn't remember what was the doctor's name as the doctor laughed she said, "My name's Lila Maguire- doctor Maguire."_

"_Well thank you very much for telling me that I'm pregnant." Then she has left the hospital as she sniffled and not by the cold but from crying what was she going to tell the others… especially Fry, she didn't know what to think what kind of reaction he'll do due he's not ready to be a father, meant he's immature._

_She has returned to her apartment and sated on the couch, she was slowly drifting asleep as she thought of what the baby looks like or even more- what is the sex of the baby. Half her eye was closed until she saw the time it was 9:00am and she sighted as finally dozed off._

_By the time she has awoken it was 12pm and she needed to eat, it felt like she hasn't eaten in days so she quickly has gotten something to eat as a knock has appeared on her door and Leela went to answer it by revealing a smiling Fry as he hugged her tightly as he whispered, "Missed you my love so how've you been going…"_

"_Fry did you come here just to bring me back at Planet Express?"_

"_What- okay yeah it is." He admitted sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck and then returned to her as he grinned widely and kissed her again as she started to laugh "Fry, I'm…" but then she has stopped remembering what she has thought to herself earlier: his reaction, he'll probably even won't like to be a father… yet._

"_What is it love?" questioned Fry as he stroked her cheek and Leela just shook her head as she simply replied a "nothing" and the kissed his forehead as a new thought has quickly disturbed her: When will I get the chance to tell him the news about the baby?_

_One month later has passed since she has thought about that and she was now ready to tell him, she has tapped Fry on the shoulder as she cleared her throat but got interrupted by Professor Farnsworth who shooed her directly into the Planet Express ship as she sighted heavily. Eight weeks and two months, finally she thought it was a bad idea to wait that long. She went into her "captain" position as she went in the driver's seat as she waited for Fry and Bender to arrive and when she heard them arriving for their next mission Fry has given her the "mission" as he went to drink a beer with Bender as she heavily sighted._

"_This isn't the very good moment." She was whispering with herself and started to blast off. She quickly realized that no one noticed that she was putting on weight and she has remembered that last week Fry wanted to make love to her as she denied the offer as he was quickly offended and left directly as he told her that she had another man in her life as she was going to reply but he has left so what was she going to do about it? She has looked down at her small but closely unnoticed baby bump and heard Bender roar with glee as she probably guessed Fry was slowly getting drunk and groaned, she have sighted and turned a little to face Fry._

"_Hmm, Fry I have something to tell you." Then this has caught both Fry and Bender's attention as they gasped in horror as they told her to turn around and with watery eye she turned to see that they going to head through trees and with that there went the loud sickening crash as Leela went through the window even though that she was buckled in it was violent enough that the buckle goes off and made her fly off from her seat and crashed the window by going through it. The last thing she has remembered was when she heard Fry and Bender calling her name and she has blacked out…_

_When she has awoken she was in a hospital bed and she gasped just seeing Dr. Maguire standing in front of the bed shaking her head in disbelief while next to her was Fry who looked very angry with her for not telling her that she was pregnant, she could have swear he had tears in his eyes as he threw his hands up and left by sobbing. Leela felt with regret for not telling him the very first day she learned that she was pregnant and that's when she cried she has learned that the baby was dead… the fetus. She wanted some comfort from Fry but he has left already._

_The next day when she was at the Planet Express everyone stared at her angrily as Fry was crying in Bender's arms just to get comforted; he needed to get comforted by a friend and he went directly to his best friend. They haven't said anything to her all day as she has felt ashamed for what she has done to Fry but she couldn't change the past, just angrily staring at her as they just comforted Fry and not her._

"_I'm sorry, honey." Leela has whispered one day when everyone was ignoring her and that Fry was in a depression for not hearing that his girlfriend was pregnant before, he really hasn't talked to her since he has heard that she was pregnant._

_Then three months later as Leela was eating a whole ice-cream bucket to all herself as she has cried she has suddenly heard the doorbell rang and by wiping a tear off from her eye she has went slowly to the door as she quietly said with eye close, "Please let me be with my misery can you see I feel bad enough already for not telling my boyfriend that I was pregnant?"_

"_Leela… I forgive you for not telling me the news about the baby." Leela has cracked her eye a little as she has widen it she never thought it would be Fry that would come back to her even if he forgave her for not telling the news about the baby to him. She quickly embraced him and she didn't want to let go of him and Fry has laughed as he quickly pulled her a little away._

"_I'm sorry Fry… I love you and- I didn't know what would be your reaction- I was too afraid to say that you didn't want to be a father right away." And as he smirked Fry caressed her and bridled her in his arms as they went in her bedroom for missing out what they have missed as their love for each other._

* * *

"Wait- so dad _did_ know about the baby but if so why lying to me?" asked Luc totally dumbfounded as he looked hurt.

"And to me and grand-pa and grand-ma." Has added Pandora totally disgusted by that little lie from her mother and so were her parents.

"I know that wasn't bright of me but I truly didn't know how to explain it very well and if I hurt you that much to all of you is that I'm sorry," She has apologized looking down, she also felt guilty for lying to them but then something has went in her mind, "Say what about a picnic for my apologies?"

"Why not I could always call Anny to say that were going picnic and she'll probably bring a sibling… if she has one that is," said Alice by turning to call Anny. Then after a long talk Alice has told them that Anny has agreed to the picnic and off they went packing- well soon later they have left for the picnic.

* * *

"Wow Anny your sister looks exactly like you." This was what Alice has told Anny as her sister and half-siblings were next to her as they smiled.

"Well thank you," said a very proud Anny as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she ended up in a tease. "I tried."

The others started to laugh as Miso and Liana complimented about how beautiful their sisters were and- even thought that Anny was from another dimension she was still kind of cute. Liana has compared herself to them; she had her dad's skin color while she inherited the rest from her mother: the eyes, nose, hair, hair color. Her brother was the same thing; he has inherited everything from his mother and green skin from his dad.

"Hey Liana, your black halter top with those dark blue "tight" jeans is perfect for you." Complimented Anny as she awed at her sister's clothes and then stared at her black high-heels with interest, also she started to look at Liana's shoulder length hair, "Seriously sis no wonders your boyfriend digs for you."

That made Liana blush. "Thank you but you know you should act yourself and be a little like your father not like me."

"Well I have to compliment my siblings looks, no?" winked Anny as she gestured them to go on a bench so they can have this little conversation. Anny stared at her brother who was dressed in a school, he was enrolled in a new private school and guess who signed him there and yes it was nothing more than Leo and Inez Wong, they've just wanted their grandson to have a real education while it was too late for their first granddaughter had the looks of a "slut" which isn't true, a very nice girl just like her parents. Yes she did wear some black eyeliner under her eyes, wore dark red lipstick with dark eye shadow and… with big hoops (earrings) that almost reached her shoulders but she wasn't a slut but a gentle and kind girl.

"No like seriously ever since that mom is with Bender in your world, grand-ma and grand-pa didn't want to talk to her or never have heard again?" asked Miso who was quite surprised at this, he would have thought at least that they would accept their only child marrying a robot… in Anny's world.

"Yeah you can say that so I've never met them. Well I'm glad you guys did." Anny was ruffling Emilia's hair as Emilia gave a deep growl at her.

"Don't you touch my hair again, sister." This was Emilia's response as Anny smiled at her; Emilia looked exactly like her when she was younger.

"That's a promise Emilia." Laughed Anny as the four Kroker-Rodriguez siblings stared at their friends' family as they smiled and then they hugged each other tightly.

"Hey Anny, are you and your sibs coming for the picnic?" the four siblings smiled as they joined them and started to have a good time.

Alice was playing Frisbee with her siblings; she was sure having the bests' fun of her life. Luc was telling her something as she laughed as Pandora has paired up with Alice; they already seemed to enjoy each other's company as Luc also enjoyed his sisters' companies, seriously they were too busy playing Frisbee than hearing Anny's calls and Leela just had to hug her three children.

"Now that's what I have for three wonderful children even though one comes from another dimension."

"It got me thinking, mom. I think the "one" you got pregnant before me was supposed to be Alice." Luc intelligence as that made Pandora agree.

"In a way it could be it." This was Alice's response as she hugged her two siblings as they laughed with joy.

"Yeah it's a shame because you're really could've been the best older sister around," said Leela as she smirked. "You know it's a shame that dad never gets to meet our daughter from another dimension."

"Oh I know. All that I should say right now is that I and Anny have to go now." Alice had already her back on them as she turned her head a little, "But I'm glad I have met you."

And with that they watched Alice and Anny leave to go for their ship and go with in their world, they really enjoyed their company and hope someday they'll visit them again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it: if you _see_ that there was already some scenes from some fanfictions let me know and I'll change it right away and if not well it's a good thing; so I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'll be gladly to do more fanfictions of "Futurama". Now speaking of describing: I had problems describing Anny so like you see this was the only thing I could of though right now, so sorry. Anyways read and review; no hard critics or flammings, thank you.


End file.
